


Knob on the End

by kjnoren



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, SKOGMAN Thore - Works
Genre: A wizard's staff has a knob on the end, Bawdy, Filk, GNU Terry Pratchett, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Out of Cheese, Song Parody, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A different take on the Discworld song "A Wizard's Staff Has a Knob on the End".





	Knob on the End

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pop opp i topp](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491098) by Thore Skogman. 



Knob on the end we will not summon DEATH  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
Knob on the end leaves you gasping for breath  
Knob on the end end

Knob on the end we're splitting the thaum  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
Knob on the end it is under my thumb  
Knob on the end end

A wizard’s staff has a knob on the end  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
Everyone gathers to see it extend  
Knob on the end end

High energy magic field of the young  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
Your spell is here on the tip of my tongue  
Knob on the end end

Knob on the end we will not summon DEATH  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
Knob on the end leaves you gasping for breath  
Knob on the end end

We have to watch out for Nobby Nobb's knob  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
Now that the goblins gave him a job  
Knob on the end end

The staff of the watch now misses a Nobb  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
The lack of corruption can make one feel robb'd  
Knob on the end end

Knob on the end we will not summon DEATH  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
Knob on the end leaves you gasping for breath  
Knob on the end end

Out of cheese, we can do without HEX  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
Stibbons he ponders how to rhyme next  
Knob on the end end

Right in the fun a call for dinner they send  
Knob knob knob on the end end  
The magic is broken this is the end  
For knob on the end end

For knob on the end end

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of and based on "Pop opp i topp" by Thore Skogman. [Original performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXZi0AUYMHo) with Thore Skogman and Lill-Babs (Barbro Svensson).
> 
> According to my wife, it is the lewdest thing I've ever written. And that includes the porn.
> 
> Written 12 May 2015.


End file.
